Written in the Stars
by morecupnoodles
Summary: Brittany was on a mission to find her true love; her soulmate and met Santana who believed those two things didn't exist in the real world. Non-human!Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: The first half of this chapter is filled with some lady loving activities, hence rated M.**

**A/N: The title has nothing to do with the song. Coincidental, I guess? All mistakes are mine, I wasn't born a native English speaker :(**

**I**

"Fuuuuuck!"

The redhead's scream was so loud, it could wake the entire neighbourhood but Santana couldn't care less. She kept her mouth working on the girl's pulsating clit, licking long strokes as her fingers furiously pumping the tight entrance. She smirked in triumph when the girl's body arched, mouth gaped and clear liquid gushed all over tanned hands as her thighs quaked.

Santana cleaned the mess she made, intentionally pulling her fingers out agonizingly slow, earning a moan from the redhead before she hovered above the girl, kissing all the way up her body until her full lips met thin ones. They kissed roughly, tongues fighting for dominance and their hands all over each other.

She reached down to the girl's clit, rubbing the nub as she sucked on pale neck, marking her. Santana felt the body beneath her tensed when another orgasm hit her, eyes rolled to the back of her head. The girl was barely moving as she came down from high and Santana used the opportunity to climb off the bed and began dressing herself up.

The girl blinked sleepily as she watched Santana grab her purse and keys. She was beyond tired to make any movements, Santana knew exactly how to drain her energy. "Where you goin'?"

"Home," The brunette replied, leaning in to give a peck on her lips, avoiding dark green eyes as she did so. She was starting to feel claustrophobic the longer she stayed in the room. "Night, Alex."

She walked towards the door hastily before slamming it behind her, the noise sounded like a gunshot that strike through the other girl's chest, shattering her heart in pieces. Santana was infamous for her long list of one night stands and the redhead should have known it better before she decided to flirt with her all night long at the club where they just met.

She was walking further down the hallway when she heard a faint, _"It's Alice. Call me later!"_

"Whatever." She huffed and pushed the elevator button, impatiently tapping her foot as she waited for what it seemed like a lifetime.

* * *

Santana arrived at her own apartment building half an hour later, thanks to the shitty city traffic even at this hour and the cab driver wasn't less annoying as he couldn't stop asking her to flash her boobs that ended up receiving a black eye before she stepped out of the vehicle and began walking home.

She tossed her jacket on the back of her couch and threw herself on it, not bothering to take her shoes off or change into something comfortable. Her thoughts wandered to the time when she believed true love existed—before she began sleeping around with different girls and leave them when they were asleep—Santana had a different view on life.

Her parents were the ones that she looked up to the most, their relationship was perfect and Santana wanted nothing but a relationship like theirs one day. However it didn't last long, she was barely sixteen when she saw her parents yelling down each other's throats and watched their marriage fell apart. Since then, she stopped believing in happily ever after disney crap and vowed to never fall in love.

To be honest, deep down inside her heart she wanted to feel how it's like coming home to someone every day, waking up to the warmth of someone in bed and she was really intrigued by the idea of loving someone. All she did was pick up a random girl, fuck her brains out and the cycle repeated on the next day. She shook her thoughts aside and in the matter of seconds she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A sudden loud, deafening thunder woke you up from slumber, the first beats of rain against the windows dropping the temperature slightly. You decided it was best to get rid of the clothes and take a warm bath, considering it wasn't even midnight yet and you had plenty of time to sleep later.

You almost fell asleep twice in the bathtub, the second one was woken by another roaring thunder but this time followed by power outage that left your apartment in complete darkness. You felt around for the bathrobe and walked out of the bathroom to look for any source of light but it wasn't as easy as you thought it would be.

The living room didn't seemed as dark when a full moon finally peeked in between the heavy clouds and shone through the floor to ceiling glass windows, giving you a little bit of lighting to make your way towards the kitchen. You rummaged around in a drawer to find a flashlight you kept for emergencies but to no avail.

A sudden bright light in the sky caught your attention and it wasn't the moon. The light seemed to get brighter as the seconds passed, almost blinding that you felt like it was coming _closer_. Your brows furrowed and eyes squinted as your brain tried to figure out what the hell it was.

Until at one point, you realized that the ball of light was indeed coming _to_ you, or at least, your apartment, and you started to panic. The light moved at a speed that couldn't be deciphered by naked eyes, and within seconds it landed right before your eyes, into the rooftop swimming pool just outside your window—the perks of being rich and owning a penthouse—hitting the water with force and a loud splash.

You ran back into the kitchen and grabbed the nearest thing you could reach, before slumping down next to the couch, hiding. The light faded once it entered the water, engulfing you in darkness again but you still haven't figure what _it _really was.

Seconds turned to minutes but there was nothing but soft pitter patter of the rain outside. You silently emerged from your hiding position and stealthily tip toed towards the window before slowly sliding it open, cold air sneaking in through the growing gap.

The lack of half of the pool water was the first thing you saw during your observation which left you astounded, but alarmed when you realized the absence of the _thing_ where it landed. You gripped the weapon in your hands tighter as curiosity washed over you and examined the perimeter with caution. You had heard enough about lights in the sky and most of them didn't turn out good and you didn't want to end up being a subject of an experiment... or something... whatever they—those things—did.

When you were convinced that nothing unwelcome was there, you sighed in relief. The damp bathrobe you were wearing was starting to cling on your skin, feeling heavy on your body, when the power came back on. You let your eyes adjust to the sudden brightness and stepped inside, closing the sliding door in the process, oblivious to the other occupant in the room.

You heard a small cough from behind causing your body to tense and your heart rate began to pick up as you felt a presence in the room. You're not a fan of some spiritual shit but it's true that you could feel it when they're around, especially the only thing separated you both was a mere distance.

You turned your head to the side, legs shaking and the last thing you saw was a naked woman, drenched from head to toe, standing in the middle of your living room before your legs gave up on you and everything went black.

**A/N: I hope that didn't suck too bad… Oh, Happy New Year! Well, it's a new year here, I'm not sure about where you are but—_anyway._ Thanks for reading! I've had this idea running around in my head since early 2014 and decided to finally write it down and publish it on the first day of 2015 yay (the original plan was to finish up and publish this before midnight but I failed lol).**

**Thoughts?**

**P/S: If you haven't checked out my one shot called Surprise, please do! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To the guest reviewer on the previous chapter, you have to read to find out ;)**

**To M206: Thanks! I hope you like this one.**

**To everyone else: Enjoy~**

**II**

"What the—" Your eyes snapped open when you felt cold drips of water on your face and instantly saw blue ones staring, hypnotized by the eyes like you were put on a spell. Her hot breaths tickling your skin broke you out of your reverie when you began to aware of the close proximity between you two, that caused you to jerk your head forward and hit your forehead against hers with a thud.

"Ow!"

"Fuck!"

You quickly regained your composure as you stood, ignoring the throbbing in your head from the contact earlier and drew the weapon in your hand forward, like a sword. Not once in your life have you thought of a naked intruder—a hot one at that—could be in your living room while you're almost equally naked and not doing anything despite the fact that you're a little turned on.

"Stay back!"

The woman stopped rubbing her forehead with her hand when fear flashed in her eyes but quickly disappeared when her gaze trailed down to what was in your grasp. A giggle escaped her lips and you gulped seeing her naked chest rising and falling, beads of water from her golden blonde hair cascading down in between her perky breasts as if inviting you to lick them.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" You blinked rapidly when you saw her smirking after she caught you staring. You had to admit that this woman was eye-catching, especially in all her naked glory with her legs that seemed to go on for days and how soft curls of fine blonde hair covering her lady bits—

You immediately scolded yourself for thinking about _that_ when there was something else more important to deal with.

"It's a long story." She shrugged nonchalantly and flicked a strand of hair away from her face, as if appearing butt naked in a stranger's living room in the middle of the night was a norm to her.

"I have all night, so you can start whenever you want, blondie." You didn't want to be rude, but it was in your nature and the fact that there was a woman with not a single string covering her body was starting to distract you.

She looked up to you, annoyance evident in her features. "It's Brittany."

"What?"

"My name is Brittany, not blondie." She repeated and you responded with a snort.

"Well you're in my house so I can call you whatever I want, _blondie_." You emphasized on the last word as you waved the weapon around to make you look menacing.

"Did you seriously think you could scare me with that thing?" She asked, ignoring the name you called her and pointed to the tool in your hand.

To say you were shocked would be an understatement, your face turned red as you finally took in the wooden spatula you were holding in front of you, that you thought was a knife this whole time but you tried to hide your embarrassment by faking a throw at the blonde.

"It can hurt you like a bitch, so you better start explaining yourself or things will get worse." You threatened, but it fell on deaf ears. She made a move to rise to her feet from her position on the floor, but it seemed like her legs didn't work and flopped back on the ground with legs spreading wide. You didn't know how much of the 'ethnic people don't blush' thing was true but you sure were blushing hard right now. "W-what are you doing? Stand up!"

"I can't." She timidly responded, eyes gazing downwards in question and brows frowned as she studied her own legs.

"What do you mean 'you can't'? I saw you standing moments ago!" You accused but feeling of guilt washed over you right away when you saw her shivering, goosebumps raising along her arms, and your heart soften at the sight. The wet bathrobe on yourself started to make your skin tingly and you stuttered a "I'll be right back" before rushing to your room, taking the spatula with you, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

_She's fucking naked of course she's cold_, you mumbled to yourself and disposed the bathrobe in the empty laundry basket and threw on a sweater and a sleep pants. You grabbed another sweater and a towel, not sure if any of your pants would fit her so you decided to just take a pair of loose sweatpants to go along with the sweater.

When you came back she was still on the floor but with her arms covering her chest and body trembling. You handed her the towel and the outfit, and she looked up to you like you just gave her a piece of valuable gold, accepting it with appreciation. It made your heart soar, like that one time when you stripped in front of a virgin and the way her eyes lighted up as she looked at you like you were God or something was a memory that would stay in your mind forever. Anyway...

"Dry yourself and put these on," You told her in which she responded with a shy nod.

A minute ago you were ready for a battle—as humiliating as it sounded—with a damn spatula when you thought this woman who unexpectedly appeared in your living room would cause harm but now she looked so small and clueless, her hair still wet as she pulled the sweater over her head, but instead her arm came out dangling from the neck hole.

You couldn't help but chuckle at the scene of her struggling to get out of the material and her body stiffened when she felt your hands on her back. You're not always comfortable with body contact except when it came to sex but for once there was nothing sexual going on. "Let me help you with that."

She didn't say a word as you released her from the tangled mess, one arm through the sleeve at a time. Your face was so close to hers and didn't realize your hand had gone further down her hips after you pulled the sweater and when it touched the skin there you quickly retreated your hand like you accidentally made contact with a hot pot.

"You're hot," You winced, the tip of your fingers burning as you scooted backwards, the action didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Gee, thanks." She said, drying her hair with the towel. With her now half dried hair that looked like she just had wild sex, you shuddered. You should stop thinking about sex for once and focus on the hows and whys of the blonde stranger's sudden and unexpected appearance after the light incident that happened just now.

"N-no," You stuttered. You never stuttered around girls before. "I mean, your skin is hot. Is that normal?"

"For someone like me, it is." She did that shrug again, as if it was nothing.

You narrowed your eyes at her and thrust the spatula forward, "What do you mean 'someone like you'?"

There was something weird about this woman, but you couldn't decide what kind of weird it was. First you saw a bright light landed in your pool and she suddenly appeared, naked and soaked from head to toe, either she was the light or she got wet because of the rain. The latter seemed to be more odd considering you live on the 35th floor of the building and the only way up is by elevator.

You were certain that you didn't hear the front door open because you always double checked whether it's locked or not every time you come home. Come to think of it, you're not sure if you _did_ lock the door earlier but that wouldn't be logical if a naked woman just strolled passed the lobby and no one stopped her.

The questions went back and forth in your head, oblivious to the blonde's attempt to put on the sweatpants without knowing how to move her bottom half, finally leaving the pants halfway up her legs with a huff. You leaned back against the cool window as she cleared her throat and began with,

"I'm a star."

**A/N: I had to stop right there. More questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Thoughts? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you're still following this, thank you!**

_**Previously in Written in the Stars: Chapter 2**_

_You narrowed your eyes at her and thrust the spatula forward, "What do you mean 'someone like you'?"_

_There was something weird about this woman, but you couldn't decide what kind of weird it was. First you saw a bright light landed in your pool and she suddenly appeared, naked and soaked from head to toe, either she was the light or she got wet because of the rain. The latter seemed to be more odd considering you live on the 35th floor of the building and the only way up is by elevator._

_You were certain that you didn't hear the front door open because you always double checked whether it's locked or not every time you come home. Come to think of it, you're not sure if you __did__ lock the door earlier but that wouldn't be logical if a naked woman just strolled passed the lobby and no one stopped her._

_The questions went back and forth in your head, oblivious to the blonde's attempt to put on the sweatpants without knowing how to move her bottom half, finally leaving the pants halfway up her legs with a huff. You leaned back against the cool window as she cleared her throat and began with,_

_"I'm a star."_

**III**

You looked at her serious face and burst out into a laughing fit, a hand clutching your stomach as your eyes welled up with tears and missed the change in Brittany's facial expression. You're not sure if you're laughing at her answer or her straight face when she said it, either one was ridiculous.

It felt weird, you hadn't laughed like this in a while and a stranger was the cause of that. The last time you had a good laugh with someone was when you reminisced an incident in high school that involved alcohol and breaking into the Principal's office with your best friend a couple of months ago. The thought of it brought a smile to your face, making a mental note to call her in the morning and meet up for brunch.

"You sounded just like Berry," you said as your laughter died down. "Make sure you don't say that when she's around, though."

"I don't know what this Berry is but it's rude to laugh at people like that when I haven't even started yet." The blonde deadpanned. In a different situation with a different person you would respond with a snarky comeback but right now you came up with nothing.

"Right," You rubbed the back of your neck with your hand, lowering your gaze to avoid looking at her face. If looks could burn, her intense stare would have melted you to a puddle by now. "Go on."

"Where was I? Oh, as I was saying, I'm a star." She started over, the gloomy look in her eyes as she spoke didn't go unnoticed. "Not the kind of star you usually see on TV although I wish I was. I came from somewhere far, let's just say a place where humans have never set their foot on."

"Elaborate," You butted in, confused with her choice of words.

"It's basically on the other side of the universe, beyond human's most advanced telescopes. I can't tell you more than that because I don't even know what else there is to say." She said casually like she had expected a question regarding her world's existence. "Astronomy isn't my strong suit."

"Stop right there," Another interjection seemed fitting at this moment, before she shoved more deceptions down your throat. "So you're not human?"

"Nope," She replied with a pop at the end of the word and added, "I mean, we don't call ourselves humans and we look far different from you."

"How different?" You pressed further.

Frustrated with your incessant annoyance, she rolled her eyes and threw a glance at you as if saying 'really?' with an eyebrow up halfway across her forehead. "Come on, are you going to keep interrupting me or will you let me finish?"

"I honestly don't really care about your planet, floating clouds or whatever. If you're not human, how could you look like one? How do you even _speak_ the way we do? And most importantly why are you here? Are you and your alien gang planning to destroy humanity so you can take over Earth?" You shot multiple questions at her, demanding answers. If it weren't for your morals and rational thinking, you would have hit her in the head to 'help' her wake up from the fantasy she was living in, the second after she first claimed to be a star―maybe with something else other than a spatula, though.

"One question at a time, please." The blonde chuckled, you didn't understand why she found this situation funny. "Stars who wish to visit Earth can change into a human form to fit better in the atmosphere. As for language, it depends on where we land―our human body would absorb the communicative emission and is able to understand the most used language in the area right away. It's going to take a while for me to get used to this body…"

Brown eyes moved down her body for the first time that night, despite whatever shit she just told you. Your thought wheeled back to the time you saw her naked body but didn't really _look_ before, now hidden beyond the borrowed sweater. As much as you admired women's body and never hide your appreciation, you blushed when she caught your gaze and looked away. Usually you would show the aforementioned appreciation by pleasuring them and make them feel good about themselves until they forgot their own name, but tonight you just wanted to get rid of this stranger for some reason you couldn't put a finger on.

She sighed deeply before continuing. "I'm here because I had a disagreement with my parents and I was far from winning the argument. They wanted me to marry a man I didn't even know nor heard of and insisted that love would come sooner or later after marriage but I believe everyone should be given the chance to marry the person they love. So, they gave me an ultimatum which was to get married and stay as family or find my own love and do not talk to them again. I chose the latter and with the help of my sister, I was sent here on Earth to find my one true love. And no, your planet is the least of my concerns right now."

"Wow," Every word that came out of her mouth sounded like utter bullshit but instead of voicing your thoughts out loud, you said "Sounds like some cliché telenovelas my grandma likes to watch,"

"You have no idea," She shook her head and noticed your lack of expression. "You don't believe everything I just said, do you?"

"No, not really." There was a part of you that wanted to believe her, but the other part that wished you had less shit to take care of, kept resurfacing. Not a moment later the power was back on and you got up from the floor―not forgetting to take the spatula with you as it made you feel safe―grateful for the heat slowly embracing your body. You paused for a second and turned to face her, you admitted, "Actually not at all."

"Oh thank the heavens, my ass is freezing." You heard her say as she wiggled herself on the floor, finally managing to pull the sweatpants up to her waist but still lack the skill of operating her own body and remained seated on the floor, watching your movements.

Reaching for the remote, you plopped yourself on the couch before switching the TV on and began to look for a suitable channel to watch. "If you'll excuse me, as a _normal_ human being, I want to catch up on a late night show and the door is right there so you can make your way out―"

You stumbled upon a local news channel that caught your attention. It's currently airinga shaky, camera phone footage of _your_ apartment during the frightening moment when you first saw the blinding light illuminated the night sky, flying to your direction. A shudder ran through your body as you listened to the newscaster's report intently, unconsciously holding on to each word.

"…_It is also reported that the light could be a military's new drone going on a test drive, as rumoured last year when it was still under strict supervision and prohibited for public observation. Weirdly enough, the light was moving at a rapid speed towards a building in West Manhattan but vanished prior upon contact. NASA confirms the bizarre light did not appear in their radar as other meteors would, therefore hindering any further research on what this glowing light could be…" _

You sat there frozen, eyes glued to the screen watching the footage being replayed in slow motion.

"Do you believe me now?"

**A/N: I hope this chapter made sense and answered the questions in the previous chapter. Now with college is out of the way, I have plenty of time to write so yay. Let me know what you think of this story so far :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest #1: No one forces you to read this but I appreciate your taking the time to review.**

**LL: I didn't notice the usage of 'man' until you said it but it won't affect the plot so I'm going to leave it at that. Sorry if you find that confusing, sometimes I suck hahaha**

**FreshKicks: Thanks to **_**you**_** for reviewing! :)**

**A/N: I did mention this before but I'm going to say it again: English is not my forte. All mistakes are mine.**

**IV**

Sometimes you wish the floor would open up and swallow you whole, but then you wouldn't want to deal with the neighbours downstairs. You didn't move a muscle on the couch for another half an hour, watching whatever was on the TV. It was way past midnight and there was nothing interesting to watch, only the voices of the actors filled the room with Brittany's occasional soft chuckles as she watched from a distance.

When the show finally ended, the awkward silence on your behalf was beginning to be unbearable. You barely concentrated on the show anyway, listening to your mind screaming at you to be wise and throw her out of your home but you chose not to, for a reason you couldn't make out yet.

Taking a deep breath, you turned around to face her for the first time since you saw the news and witnessed the blonde trying to get on her wobbly feet, using the back of a chair for support. Her face split into a wide grin when she was fully standing upright and did a little butt wiggle dance, forgetting your presence in the room.

Amazed by her own achievement, she let go of the chair and stumbled forward but succeeded to take a step. She looked up and her gaze met yours, at that moment there was so much glee in her eyes, you could almost feel the happiness radiating off of her.

But like a toddler learning to walk, she tripped over her own feet and fell on her butt. The sight was kind of funny you had to admit but realizing this girl was indeed an alien who hadn't get used to her human body wiped the hilarious thoughts from your mind and replaced with worry. If she found her soulmate, would she kill you afterwards so you wouldn't tell anyone about her visit? Or worse, would she destroy the entire human population because it sounded like a fun thing to do?

"Hello?" Her voice broke you out of reverie and you found her still on the floor. "A little help here?"

"What's your deal?" Crossing your arms on your chest, you didn't move from your spot on the couch and paid no attention to her discomfort because there's a much a bigger problem here. If you were going to help her you would need to know the details.

"I just told you―"

"No, I mean your _real_ deal." You rolled your eyes. There's a reason why you hated people and tried hard to avoid any sort of verbal communication when you met someone and went on with your skilled tongue to do the rest of the work since talking to them would only annoy you. Actions speak louder than words anyway. "How are you supposed to find your soulmate? Shit like that usually takes time."

"Um, about that…" Brittany bit her bottom lip and avoid making an eye contact with you.

Sensing her hesitation, you uncrossed your arms and immediately asked, "Oh no, how long do you have?"

"I'm not sure if Earth has the same time zone as we do, we probably have shorter hours there―" She rambled, hoping you would drop the subject and met your glare. "My dad gave me twenty-eight days."

"Listen Blondie people take years trying to find their soulmate so you're saying you have less than a month to find one and then what? Get on a rocket ship, fly back to your planet, get married and live happily ever after? It's not that simple." You were pacing back and forth now. The night had become more and more complicated than what you had imagined. "If that's the case, I can't help you."

"You're going to help me?" She said in just above whisper as she looked up to you expectantly.

"Wha―no!" You stuttered, the hopeful gleam in her eyes was so powerful it made you feel a thaw deep within you that had never happened when you were with anyone else before. "Well, of course I would but―"

Before you could finish Brittany scooted forward and almost gave you a heart attack (like that one time when a bird pooped on you out of nowhere) when the blonde suddenly hugged your knee, her face was pressed against your thighs so close to your crotch area since that was the only part of you that she could reach. "I knew I picked the right place to land."

You chose to ignore her statement, confused whether she was talking about her position right now or something else that your brain couldn't decipher and awkwardly stood there unmoving like a statue. It shouldn't be arousing―since you were still mad at her dad for giving her such little time to find her soulmate, most people spent their lifetime to finally find one―but the proximity was causing tingles in the lower part of your belly.

Once she released her hold, she grabbed your arms in attempt to get on her feet again. You watched her struggle but let her use your body as support and like before, her unsteady legs failed to co-operate. Your hands flew to her sides, catching her just in time thinking she was in need of several serious physical therapy sessions and she immediately wrap an arm around your neck. The next few seconds was filled with nothing but silence, you knew you had the right to be quiet after she dropped the alien bomb on you and the least she could do was thank you for rescuing her from falling flat on her butt for the second time in the last ten minutes. All she did was blush hard for no reason and averted her gaze to everywhere else but you.

Looking down, you realized the reason of her silence was _you_.

Your hand was cupping her breast but you were too caught up in the moment to notice your hand placement on her body. _I swear my hand was somewhere else two seconds ago_, you thought. Not that it was a bad feeling, the flesh fit nicely in your hand. Even over the sweatshirt it kind of turned you on and damn there was not a time when you hated boobs but her reddened cheeks was enough to show how it made her ill at ease. So you moved your hand away and let it fall to your side while the other stay rested on her back, as she still had her arm around your neck to keep herself vertical.

"Sorry," It came out of you like a squirt during an orgasm; suddenly and too fast. That was a bad analogy but generally speaking, the word spluttered from your mouth before your brain could even think about it. Saying sorry for touching someone's boob was _so_ not your style and you wondered what the hell was happening to you tonight.

"Touch me," Her sudden request almost made you choke on air, _was the accidental touch turned her on too?_ But she immediately clarified her intention. "Just to be sure. Earlier you said my skin was hot. I think I'm adjusted to the temperature now."

You hesitantly took her extended hand. It was fairly warm, not burning hot like two hours ago when you accidentally touched her skin as you helped her with the sweater. The skin was soft, just like how you imagined it to be and curious if the rest of her body was too. After a while the 'hand holding' was getting a little too awkward and she pulled her hand away from your grasp. You shook the thought of running your hands all over her body off your head and cleared your throat, breaking the awkward silence.

"It feels _normal_ now," You said, internally cringing at the choice of word but Brittany didn't seem to notice that. "It's getting late. Come on I'll show you the bedroom."

Thankfully her legs was at least partially functional by now and that's good enough so you didn't have to carry too much of her weight all the way to the bedroom. You may have the biceps of steel after years of experience and have mastered the art of fingering, but you wouldn't want to help her get up again that would lead to the boob cupping incident. Another time won't be accidental.

"Thank you, for letting me stay here." She said as soon as you helped her get in bed. _This is nice_, she thought. There was a big window overlooking the skyline of the city and the view was calming, reminding her of her own home planet.

For a split second Brittany had a sudden urge to ditch her plan to find her soulmate on Earth and go home. It was faint and almost non-existent but she could feel an itch for her parents' acceptance and that was if she married their choice of a partner. It was gone as soon as it came but it triggered a bottomless perplexity and she wondered how and why the foreign, indescribable feeling hit her.

"Well, there's nothing else I could do. You landed here in my apartment so you're stuck with me now."

She broke out of trance at the sound of your voice. Looking up at you, she said, "I appreciate that you agreed to help me. I really do."

"Let's sleep on it and I can't believe I'm about to say this but…" You stood on the balls of your feet, hands shoved deep inside your sweatpants, finding the dark silky sheet more interesting. "We'll figure it out tomorrow. It's nearly three, I needs my beauty sleep or I'll go loco on your ass and you do not want that to happen."

With that, you walked away from the bed and towards the door but she stopped you from leaving. "Wait, where are you going?"

You came to a halt in the doorway and turned around to look at her, remembering the same question you often get from your previous one night stands just as you were about to leave, only this time she wasn't one of them. You didn't know how it made you feel. "My two supposedly spare bedrooms have been turned into a mini library and a music room. So I'll take the couch."

"Wait!" She shrieked when you flicked the light off and stepped out of the room. Turning around, you faced her again and the blonde said, "This is your bedroom, I can't let you sleep on the couch."

"Don't make me have second thoughts on helping you so stop complaining or I'll kick your ass out of this apartment." You warned, but deep inside you didn't mean it.

"Wait!" She called you out again when you turned on your heels to leave. "I didn't catch your name."

"It's Santana," You said with a small but genuine smile. "Go to sleep, Blondie."

Walking down the halfway, you heard her say your name a couple of times, rolling off her tongue. The smile was still plastered on your face as you made your way back to the living room. That night you tossed and turned on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position and sighed thinking what could possibly go wrong with helping a stranger find her true love. It wouldn't be an easy task, especially which you're so opposed with the idea but she didn't have to know that.

You could have kicked her out like the number of times when you were too drunk and brought girls home instead of finishing your business at theirs, but you didn't.

You could have just said no and let her find someone else to help her deal with her problem or manage it on her own, but you didn't.

Maybe this time you would allow yourself to watch someone fall in love and put aside your past for a while.

Maybe that's not bad at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Fast update because your reviews make me happy :)**

**To the reviewer who asked if there's an indicator when Britt's found her soulmate: yes there is.**

**V**

It's bad. Really bad.

The next day you were woken up by a call from Quinn (speak of the devil, last night you had just thought about calling her), asking if you're free this afternoon. You had nothing planned in mind except help Brittany and you were suddenly more awake at the thought of your best friend meeting the blonde alien. At first you stuttered a lie but she could sense the untruth in your speech and said that she was coming over anyway and hung up before you could say anything else.

You groaned seeing the clock hung on the wall above the TV was showing almost 12 so Quinn could arrive any minute. When you entered your room to use the bathroom, Brittany was hugging a pillow, still fast asleep and you decided to let her sleep in so she didn't have to deal with your friend―even though it would be a good start for her to have more connections with other humans to make her hunt for a soulmate more easier.

Not too long after you had freshen up, there was a round of knocks on the front door. You had changed into a long sleeved shirt and a pair of boy shorts, a kind of attire you liked to wear on a Saturday. She greeted you and you hugged her in response, it's been a while since you had seen her and you missed having her around, especially after she got the promotion at the law firm she was working at.

You noticed she brought few bags of food, knowing it was Chinese and told her to set up the food on the coffee table while you grab some plates and glasses of water. Before the blonde got busy, you and her often hang out at each other's place on weekends and take turns to buy food, some days both of you would cook and watching her handle the knife like a seven year old was something to laugh at. She was a great company, someone who knew you better than anyone else just by looking at you and you couldn't help but think that that's kind of creepy.

As you put the plates on the table, she asked out of the blue. "Who's your friend?"

"What?" _Well shit_, you thought. Your heart suddenly picked up its pace, not aware of how she knew there's another presence in the house.

She opened a container and put it in the middle of the table. "I was going to borrow your charger so I went to your room and there's someone in the bathroom?"

It came out more like a question than a statement and as if in cue the blonde alien entered the living room, escalating your heart rate significantly. She was still wearing the clothes from last night but she had her hair brushed and the natural light made her look more radiant.

"You can walk?" You asked without thinking how weird that sounded to Quinn and Brittany excitedly nodded with a huge grin. Your best friend had a look on her face that said 'aren't you going to introduce me' so you hastily tried to think of something else to say but came up with nothing. "I mean…"

There was a bunch of words in your brain trying to string themselves together in order to form a sentence that would sound like a convincing lie but only managed to stutter out, "Right, this is Brittany, uh…" _My maid? The door woman? A random, hot extra-terrestrial creature who landed in my pool that I kind of have a crush on but she was looking for a soulmate and I'm going to help her? A babysitter? Wait what?_

"Roommate," The taller blonde quickly cut in and offered a handshake which Quinn politely reciprocated. "Kind of. Temporarily. I'm staying in the city for a month and then I'll be out of her hair."

You caught Quinn eying the other blonde's body (not in a sexual way, more like… _analysing_ her) and realized you had given her your favourite grey with red NYU in bold letters sweatshirt, causing your breath to hitch in your throat.

"Speaking of hair, when did you cut your hair?" You aimed the question to Quinn, hoping the lawyer would steer clear from asking Brittany anything else. You knew Quinn, as a lawyer she liked to ask questions. Like a lot. More than the amount of questions a lawyer are allowed to ask.

"A couple of weeks ago, I just wanted to change my style a bit." She said and turned her attention back towards the still standing blonde. "Hey why don't you join us, you're in luck because I bought extra."

Brittany squealed with joy and sat down at one side of the table between you and Quinn, helping herself with one of the boxes and everyone began eating. You tried to ignore the unsettling feeling of your best friend and Brittany being in the same room and focused on slowing down your heart beat.

"I definitely approve of this look. It suits you." You said to Quinn, noticing the glances thrown in your direction, hazel eyes silently studying you while you tried to look as less nervous as possible. She could read you like a book and the fact that she was a lawyer only heightened your anxiety with the whole situation.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." She replied and faced the other person in the room. "Where are you from, Brittany? San has never mentioned about you before and I usually know her very well. Trust me, we go way back."

"If I tell you, you wouldn't know where it is anyway." The blonde said in between bites. It seemed like she was enjoying the food more than you were. "I just came last night, actually."

"I see," Your eyes widen at the selection of Brittany's word and saw Quinn trying to hide her smirk behind her glass by pretending to drink. If she thought Brittany was in your infamous list of one night stands, you're going to need to prepare for the incoming round of questions.

The rest of lunch went smoothly, more than you thought, courtesy of your inner kick strength delivered under the table when Quinn asked the blue eyed blonde if she had a single sexy older brother. That shut the lawyer up and everyone continued with small talks between one another, your gaze often laid on Brittany while she spoke, the sad tone and dull eyes when her family was mentioned didn't go unnoticed. You knew the whole arranged marriage thing was messing up her head and much to your relief, as if she could read your mind, she didn't reveal her true intentions of coming here to Quinn.

"By the way, did you see the midnight news last night?" Quinn asked as she chewed a piece of chicken. "It said there's a weird meteor hit your building. What was that all about?"

"Uh, I didn't see it," You lied, avoiding to look in her eyes and played with your food. "I guess I was already asleep."

"Did you see it Britt?" The other blonde just shook her head in response because her mouth was full.

"Huh weird." She said and shrugged like she didn't really give a shit about it while you subtly sighed in relief.

After everyone was finished Brittany offered to do the dishes and you let her after arguing about who owned the house, who had the right to make rules and who's the guest. You were the one who did most of the yelling but in the end you gave in (even though you hated losing an argument) due to the pout that almost killed you. Quinn stayed a little longer to catch up with you and as soon as the blonde alien left the room, the short haired blonde instantly joined you on the couch. Her smirk reappeared and you immediately knew what's coming.

"What's up with that?"

"What's up with what?"

"Cut the crap, San. Who is this girl that has won your heart?"

"Nobody has won anyone's heart, okay." You hushed her, glancing at the kitchen if the other blonde could hear her. It's not your place to tell Quinn about the real reason Brittany's staying here. "She needed a place to stay so I let her. That's it."

"This is so unlike you. I was starting to wonder if this whole 'roommate' thing is just an act. I saw the way you look at her and it didn't seem like how someone would look at their roommate."

"You know I don't like to talk about this." By 'this' you meant anything that involved the word 'ship' attached next to the word 'relation'. You knew where this conversation was going and she knew it was the last thing you wanted to talk about. The whole helping Brittany find her soulmate would sound ridiculous to Quinn's ears and she would say that it's just your excuse to hide your feelings.

"I'm just saying, if she's available, then you should go for it."

As Brittany was minding her own business in the kitchen, there was another sudden urge to ditch the plan again and this time she started to feel a little lightheaded. She didn't understand, she was very adamant to come to Earth and look for a soulmate even if it meant to be disowned by her parents but the feeling lingered a little longer than the first time, confusing her to no end. It felt like someone was controlling her brain, making her think of the things she didn't want to.

Her goal was to prove her parents that true love existed but somehow ever since she arrived it didn't sound as realistic as it was before and she couldn't comprehend why.

"You done?" You called her out from the doorway, startling her out of reverie. "Quinn had an emergency meeting so she had to leave. Come with me, I have something to show you."

She followed you out of the kitchen and across the living room. Passing by your bedroom, you noticed she had made your bed tidily and a small smile crept onto your lips. You opened the door of another room you claimed a library and heard Brittany gasped at the sight. There were a wall full of books from floor to ceiling and some of your recently read books scattered on the table near a single couch. It was your bookworm self that had this idea and decided to turn this room into your reading sanctuary when you wanted to get away from the real world for a while.

At the end of the room near the window there was a desktop computer and you sat on the chair, bringing the screen back on from sleep. The blonde stood behind you, her hands where she rested on the back of the chair brushed against you as she scanned the screen, instantly recognized what the website was about.

"Online dating, really?" She asked, incredulous. "This isn't the way I'd hoped I would find my soulmate."

"Well this is the safer option than going to a sweaty club and meet random sweaty people there. Unless you like sweaty people..." You mumbled the last sentence but loud enough for her to hear. As you scrolled the website and clicking random profiles, you explained, "This way you can find dates, see if you're matched and if you're interested, you can plan to meet later."

"I know what online dating is, silly." She punched your arm playfully. You had known her for less than a day and you were growing to like her company, she brought a new light into your home. "Back at home I used to help my sist―"

There was a pause and you heard a thud. Turning around you saw Brittany was on the floor, unconscious.

**A/N: Uh oh what happened to Britt? There will be a time jump in next chapter.**

**Here's a question: who would you like Quinn to be paired up with? **


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

You were on the verge of sleep when you heard a key slid in the lock and someone opened the front door. It was weird at first, to give someone your house key, even Quinn didn't get the privilege of having one and that's saying something because she's your best friend since high school. But Brittany… She had lived here for only a week and you're starting to get used to have her around, and on a good day you normally hated having people around.

It wasn't like you at all, but since the blonde's mysterious appearance in your apartment, you had changed into another person. You didn't ask for a change or even want to change, you liked your life as the way it was before her arrival but somehow it felt nice to have this different side of you showing up.

When Brittany passed out last week were nothing but worried and tried your best to take care of her despite her refusal. You didn't even go out the entire week to quench your thirst on women because you were afraid she would faint again and hit her head somewhere. The memory of last Saturday still lingered heavily in the back of your mind and you didn't want to experience that kind of fear again.

_[Flashback] _

"_Britt? Wake up." You jumped to her side and shook her gently, afraid she might have broken a few bones. Seconds turned to minutes and nothing happened, the unconscious blonde didn't show any sign of waking up. Your head was clouded in a blurred confusion, not knowing what to do._

"_Come on, what is happening?" You slapped her cheek a few times, considering to give her CPR but she was still breathing and you quietly admitted that it was just an excuse to taste her lips. An idea popped in your head and you ran to the kitchen, coming back to the room in the matter of seconds with a glass of water._

_You sprinkled the water on her face, neck, even her shirt and not realizing the awkward angle of the hand that was holding the glass, causing the water to pour all over the sweatshirt. That's when a theory came into your head that the sweatshirt could be the reason she passed out due to suffocation or some shit. Or that's just another excuse for you to see her body._

"_Fuck, wake up!" You shouted in frustration as guilt washed over you, blaming yourself._

"_Why are you yelling?" Her voice was the first thing you heard, followed by a groan. "Ow my head hurts."_

_Her pained expression was next thing you saw when you whipped your head to the side so fast. "You're alive!" You exclaimed, pulling her into sitting position and in your arms, hugging her tight. The relief was almost the same feeling when you held your pee for a long time and once you found a bathroom, you couldn't stop thanking whoever it was that invented the toilet._

"_Why am I wet?" She tugged the sweatshirt from sticking on her torso, curiously eyeing the empty glass in your hand._

"_That was, um…" You stuttered while trying to hide the glass behind your back. "You scared the shit out of me. Don't ever do that again."_

"_I don't know if I can promise that, San." The way your name rolled off her tongue made you feel fuzzy inside. For the first time you got to have a close look at her eyes and noticed how blue they were. In fact, you had never seen anything so blue. They weren't the colour of everyday blue sky, nor the ocean sparkling under the light of the sun. They were electric, glossed with shiny transparent coating and a bright blue ring around her dilated pupils that you had never seen on humans was mesmerizing. "Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_She was blushing by the time you realized you had been staring and you quickly pulled back. "No I was__―You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. __I just__―I __couldn't stop looking."_

"_Thank you." Was all she could muster and she shyly smiled, eyes lowering to the carpet._

_You got on your feet and helped her to do the same, letting her arm fall around your neck. As you walked her along the hallway, you didn't miss the sound of a tiny whimper escaped her lips when you rested a hand on her hips to steady her. When you reached the bedroom, you let go of your hold as she sat on the bed and went straight to the closet, looking for a fresh shirt for her to change into. _

_You didn't have much decent shirts for her to wear, since your wardrobe consisted of mostly tank tops, sweatshirts and short dresses. Once you found one, you stepped out of the walk-in closet, finding Brittany was already out of the wet sweatshirt, leaving her topless._

_And now the sweatshirt wasn't the only thing that's wet._

"_Here," You handed her the shirt, accidentally (not really) landed your gaze on her pale chest. You waited for her to get fully covered before asking, "About earlier… does that normally happen to you aliens when they visit Earth?"_

"_Maybe," She shrugged, apparently she didn't want to talk about it as much as you did._

"_Get some rest, take a nap. I don't want to carry half of your weight again for the third time in two days." You joked, trying to make the situation light before leaving the room, even when your heart was still pounding like it was about to jump out. Your body tingled remembering how irresistible the perky breasts looked. Even when you're on horny level 99 at this point, you still felt the need to take care of her and do the best you can to help finding her soulmate._

_[End Flashback]_

"Did you wait until I get back?" You heard her say and felt the couch dipped without moving your eyes from the TV. Her warmth suddenly overpowered the thousand thoughts in your head and you couldn't help but notice the distance of her arm was merely inches from yours. "That's so sweet of you."

That got your attention and you turned your head to her. "First of all, this show is in its last season so I can't miss it. And secondly I am not sweet."

Your eyes fell to the dress she wore that you bought for her in the past week, the way it hugged her curves in all the right places was a sight that couldn't be erased once it's kept in your brain. Her hair was down in loose curls, completed with a little make up to appear more natural. Needless to say, she looked absolutely stunning.

"I'm tired," She huffed, moving closer and her skin touched yours.

"Well you've been out the entire day." You said, facing the TV again, trying to ignore your heart gradually beating faster as Brittany leaned her head on your shoulder. At the corner of your eye you saw her massaging her temples and your body moved at its own accord, pulling her down so she laid her head on your lap and your fingers began making circles on the sides of her forehead.

"No I mean, I'm tired with the whole online dating thing." She sighed. The thoughts of her parents and the headache came at least once a day for the rest of the week, but nothing as bad as passing out had happened. It could be the side effect of being human but it was getting the best of her and she wanted it to go away. For some reason being close to you helped her recover. "I wish it was easier, you know?"

You knew what she meant, finding a soulmate was not an easy task. The day after she fainted, her excitement grew tenfold at the mention of online dating compared to the day before when she said it wasn't the way she'd hoped she'd find her soulmate. You were confused at first, but agreed anyway when she asked for your help with the computer since she didn't know the first thing on how to use it. Within hours she got more than ten hits from both men and women, which she approved them all and set up a date to meet each one of them. She was one step closer to finally find her soulmate and prove her parents that true love was real.

"How was the date, by the way?" You asked as your hands slowly massaged her headache away while your eyes still glued to the screen, face emotionless.

She told you every detail of her date, from the incident at the restaurant when someone mistaken him for their son to the power outage in the cinema and stepping on dog's poop as he walked her home. "It was fun. I think Sam is a great guy."

_Home. _The word had become your personal favourite recently and you knew the reason why but you didn't want to admit it. This little crush on her was beginning to get the best of you and it was frightening, for the lack of better word, for you to feel this way in the first place. You did not believe in true love and soulmate but you're helping Brittany find hers. You repeated these words like a mantra, reminding yourself every single day since her arrival.

"Do you think he's the one?"

"I don't know yet. But he asked me out on another date with him next week, so maybe by then I'll be able to tell."

After a short paused, you asked, "But how would you know if he is?"

"I have no idea," She chuckled, "I guess I'll figure it out when the time comes."

There was a long, comfortable silence, as you concentrated on her breathing more than the TV show you're watching. Your hands had stopped their actions a few moments ago and now you're just playing with her silky blonde hair which she didn't seem to mind. After a few minutes she shifted and sat up, facing you.

"Can I ask you a question?" She quietly asked.

"Go for it."

"Why didn't you go to work this week? Don't you have a job? If you don't how do you afford this big apartment?"

You smiled for the first time that night. "That's three questions, Blondie."

She bit her bottom lip, thinking which should be the right question. "Okay, the first one."

You sighed, knowing you would have to tell someone about it eventually. "Do you want to hear a story? You don't have to say yes."

She was hesitant at first but nodded in response. You started off with your parents' divorce and how it affected your studies for almost two years. "They were my everything, you know? Seeing them bicker at each other, at some point there were throwing things around the house… It―it broke me, to see how broken their marriage was."

"In senior year, Quinn found me smoking under the bleachers and asked if I had some more. We started to hang out with each other ever since. She was a mix of sarcastic and sweet, if you knew her well." A smile graced your lips at the thought of your best friend. "Sometimes I wonder what would happen if we didn't meet that afternoon."

You told her how you got back on your feet and graduated high school as one of the top students alongside Quinn. NYU was your first choice of college and when you were offered a full scholarship in business, you were on cloud nine. Right after college you started to work with your dad since he insisted and not long after that he made you the assistant manager of the company, as a way to apologize his fucked up marriage had affected you. At that time you pretty much had forgotten about their situation, you _chose_ to forget and focus on yourself instead.

"Every once in a while I like to take a week off from work just to get my dad pissed off." You finished off with a tight smile, hating the term you used to call your father.

Another silence settled in, but this time it was slightly tense especially that you had opened up about your past to someone you barely had known for a week. It was a risky thing to do and you wished you could turn back the time and stop your past self from spilling everything. But then, her eyes caught your gaze and you were lost in them, captivated by the beauty, erasing all thoughts of doubts in an instant. You noticed the ring around her pupils was only visible at a particular angle―straight ahead, when you're both at the same eye level. It was the only feature of her that didn't resemble a human.

"What?" She grew insecure at your staring.

"Your eyes―they're really beautiful."

Without missing a beat Brittany leaned forward and her lips touched yours. Your eyes widen at the contact, but fluttered close when a pale hand cupped your cheek, caressing the skin there. _This is wrong, _your chaotic mind screamed but your body responded otherwise and kissed her back.

Then she pulled away, leaving you equally breathless as she was. "S-sorry, I wanted to do it since the first time you said that,"

You were speechless, hell, you couldn't even think of what just happened and the blonde alien got up from the couch in a haste while trying to cover her flushed face. After muttering a quick "goodnight" she disappeared behind the bedroom door, and slammed it shut.

"Goodnight." You finally breathed out, unconsciously running your fingers on your bottom lip, tasting what's left of her.

**A/N: Britt doesn't know what the indicator is so her soulmate is still unknown. If you have seen Lost Girl, the ring in Britt's eyes are kind of like Bo's when they turn blue. I don't really like this chapter since it's a bit hard to write about feelings lol but anyway thanks guys for the follows, faves and reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Couldn't help but laugh when I read your reviews on Sam but don't worry I'll get rid of him soon.**

**VII**

"How would you know if someone's your soulmate?"

After an entire day filled with awkwardness, you finally pushed your ego aside and asked Brittany if she wanted to join you and Quinn hit the club not far from your apartment. It was Quinn's idea and you never turned down an invitation to get drunk so lying to her would be pointless, especially when it's been a while since you went out together. The blonde alien hadn't mentioned anything about the kiss and being in the same room with her all day in silence was driving you nuts. At least with the presence of loud music, dancing crowd and alcohol in the mix you would forget about everything else in your head.

Later that night you made your way passing by the long line, straight to the bouncer who nodded in acknowledgement when he saw you and unhooked the velvet rope blocking the entrance so you and Brittany could enter. Getting inside, you instinctively grabbed a hold of her hand to not lose her in the crowd of sweaty, dancing bodies as you dragged her towards a secluded VIP booth where you saw Quinn waving at you from afar. The introduction was quick and the blonde seemed to get along with your other friends easily so you decided to go buy her a drink even when you knew there were waitresses placing orders for the VIP section, you just wanted to get away for a while.

"Oh I know," Puck, a muscular man with a buzz cut volunteered to answer, appearing confident with what he was about to say. "I think your heart would start to beat real fast when you look at them and you would feel warm on the inside―maybe sweat a bit too―even your hands would get clammy but I have to tell ya it's a damn good feeling."

Quinn looked at him with a disgusted face and snorted, "Did you just describe sex?"

Brittany laughed while Puck's face fell at her response. She found the group of friends was very friendly even when they had just met her that night, well except Quinn and she hadn't stop looking at the taller blonde since she arrived. The question was out of blue and she could feel her hazel eyes burning at the side of her head but she acted normally and listened to the others' responses who seemed to have different views on the topic.

"There's no sign. You just knew." Mike said, his voice was clear since the semi-circular booth was isolated and the speakers weren't facing their direction. "Deep inside, you would feel like there's a force that always craves for the other person's company. When you see them, you feel happiness. They complement you in some ways―you fit each other well like two puzzle pieces, even when you're the complete opposite of the other person. But like two different poles of magnet; you attract each other. That's how I feel when I'm with Tina. Took me a couple of years to finally realize she's my soulmate the whole time."

"Jeez, go write a book." Puck huffed and took a sip of his beer while Mike was staring adoringly at his girlfriend.

"It's true, I agree with him." Quinn cut in, nodding. "But not everyone is like that. Sometimes people just knew right away at the moment they met, they didn't take years of relationship to know they're each other's soulmate. As I like to call it: fate brought them together."

"One thing for sure, you don't plan to meet your soulmate." Tina stated, her answer hit Brittany deep in her chest. "It just happens."

"Yeah you two can join him write a book." She heard Puck say as their words swirled in her mind, bouncing back and forth but come up with nothing to describe what she's feeling after listening to their explanation. A part of her wanted to believe that soulmates found each other when they put an effort and not relying on fate alone, but the other part was wishing it had written beforehand, and they would find the other without having to look.

"What book?" You reached the table with drinks just to hear the last part of their conversation and handed a glass of something to Brittany, who looked like she wasn't expecting you to come back so soon.

"Nothing, we were just kidding around." The blue eyed blonde said a little too quickly before anyone else had the chance to reply.

"Oh, okay." You were a little curious but shrugged it off and sat next to Brittany. Leaning in, you said, "I think I saw Sam."

"Really, where?" She asked and scanned the dancefloor with a look that didn't show excitement, making you wonder why.

You played with the straw, twirling it in between your fingers. "Near the bar but I saw him for like a split second so I'm not so sure. It could be someone else, though."

"Who's Sam?" Quinn butted in, obviously eavesdropping.

"Just a guy Britt is dating." The words felt bitter on your lips, almost burning your tongue.

"It was one date," She slapped your thigh light-heartedly and left her hand there before facing Quinn, who appeared to be interested. "But I'm seeing him again next week."

"You scored another date, so that must mean something." Tina joined in.

"I'm going to go if I can find him in the crowd." Brittany said, and you got the hint. Much to your dismay, you reluctantly stepped out of the booth since you were sitting at the far end and let her out.

After she was out of sight, you met the other blonde's intense staring and a smirk formed when you remembered something. "I heard Rachel is in town. Have you seen her yet?"

Quinn blushed at the mention of her crush, who she hadn't seen for months and you knew they secretly like each other but none of them was brave enough to admit it to the other. "Don't change the subject, Santana."

"Um, what exactly are we talking about?" Mike voiced his confusion and yelped in pain when Tina pinched him on his arm, hushing him. Quinn's stern tone was intimidating enough for the Asian woman to slowly back out of their conversation. "What was that for?"

"What do you want me to say? 'Hey Britt I can't help you anymore because I like you and it's killing me to see you date some random dude you met online'? Is that it?"

"So you _do_ like her," Quinn smirked in triumph, finally getting you to say it out loud and you cursed yourself for accidentally confessing it. "Have you told her?"

"Why should I?" You crossed your arms and leaned back on the booth leather sofa, avoiding everyone's eyes on you. You felt naked under their stares. "I'm helping her find her soulmate and that's it."

Puck, who had been quietly observing the argument, came up with a conclusion, "That's a fucked up friendzone you got yourself into."

In a different situation you would smack his head, kick his shin or reply with a witty comeback, but this time you silently agreed with him. Brittany made her way back to the booth not too long after and sat next to you, apparently not aware of the tension between you and your friends. Warmth filled your insides when her bare arm touched yours and you asked, albeit uninterested, "Did you see him?"

"Yeah, I did." The dejected look on her face didn't go unnoticed as she tried to hide it behind a tight-lipped smile. You decided to not press any further and called out the nearest waitress, ordering a round of shots for everyone, hoping it would clear the heavy tension in the air.

A few drinks later you were tipsy enough to join the crowd and dance the night away, drowning yourself in the music. It didn't take long to feel the familiar bloat in your bladder. Pushing the sweaty bodies out of your way, you stumbled to the bathroom and thankful to see there were not many people inside, only a couple of girls fixing their make-up at the sink. One of the girls with dirty blonde hair eyed you up and down through the reflection as you walked past her towards a stall and you caught her lingering eyes in the mirror, making you smirk before trying to push the door to no avail.

Suddenly a miniature explosion noise filled the entire room, only then your drunken brain realized that the stall you were trying to get into was occupied, knowing the person inside wasn't going to come out soon. "Got it," you mumbled in understanding and dragged your feet to another stall, while the girl at the sink was still lustfully eyeing your every move who seemed uncaring of the earlier toxic blast.

You flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall towards one of the sinks, seeing the girl was still there, now alone, the other one had probably left while you were still doing your business. She waited until you finish washing your hands and the next thing you knew you were pressed against the wall, her mouth instantly found yours. They felt and tasted nothing like Brittany's and you broke the kiss, arching your neck to the side, giving her the green light to suck the skin there. She was persistent, her hands began groping your breasts while a thigh slid its way in between your own.

Despite her slightly bigger frame―your lack of sweaty lady kisses in the past week and the strong, unwanted feelings towards a particular alien bottling inside finally took their toll―you managed to push her backwards until her back hit the tiled sink. You saw yourself in the mirror, about to fuck this girl to oblivion while wishing the head of blonde hair belonged to someone else. Shaking your head at the thought, you pulled away to take a good look at the girl.

"No," You breathed and ran out the door, leaving the stranger confused and possibly too horny.

The walk back to your apartment was mostly blurry, but you remembered glancing over your shoulder and saw Brittany following closely behind while Quinn carried most of your weight along the path. Once your back landed on the soft mattress, your eyes grew heavy and felt the bed dip beside you. When the familiar scent of the girly perfume invaded your nostrils, you straightaway knew its owner by heart.

"Just because your parents' marriage went down in the wrong direction, it doesn't mean every relationship would end up that way. Stop punishing yourself."

The words echoed in your ears as you felt a gentle kiss on your forehead before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next day was no different. Avoiding Brittany at every chance you got wasn't how you wanted to spend your Sunday but things had been awkward since she kissed you that night. You watched her at the corner of your eye while she poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat at the other end of the kitchen island, munching her lunch wordlessly. You had a hard time to admit it, but seeing her clad in your shirt made your heart leap a few feet higher despite what had transpired in the past couple of days.

That night you went out to the balcony and lied on one of the recliners by the pool, facing the dark sky. Thousands, maybe millions or more of stars dusting the dark blue-ish canvas of the night reminded you an artwork you did back when you were a pre-schooler using a toothbrush and watercolour.

You heard light-paced footsteps coming behind you and moments later her soft breathing confirmed her presence on the recliner next to yours.

"I wonder which one is you." You broke the silence, itching to talk to her after an entire day of no communication with each other at all.

"I would only be up there if I'm on my planet." She casually replied, following your line of sight.

"Does that mean your planet owns all those stars then?"

"Not all, but technically yeah each one of us has a star of our own since the day we were born."

"What happens when you die?" You asked, intrigued to know.

"The star remains in the sky as a memory." A small whimper at the end of her answer reached your ears and she did a poor job at pretending to hide the fact that she was in pain.

You sat up, facing her. "Is it the headache?"

She sighed. "Don't worry about it. It normally happens whenever I think about my―"

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" You cut in when she winced, the stabbing pain forced her to stop speaking. You filled the space beside her on the recliner, deeply concerned of her wellbeing. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Maybe you could…" She trailed on with her eyes locked on yours, the ring around her pupils was more visible in the dark and her face inched closer towards your own. You held your breath, anticipating what's coming next while the blonde leaned forward a bit more until it would need only a single muscle to move and your lips would touch hers.

There was a mixed feeling having war within yourself, one was screaming at you to remember what had happened between your parents and the other was desperate to feel how it's like to love and be loved. You were half a second away from kissing her when suddenly a foreign voice interrupted the intimate atmosphere between you and her.

_"BRITTANY!"_

Startled, you turned your head towards the source of the voice and saw blonde woman, a spitting image of Brittany, the only difference was her bob hair cut, standing at the opposite side of the pool. Brittany stared at the stranger with wide eyes, apparently equally shocked as you were when the realization dawned on her.

"Lisa?"

**A/N: The things about stars in this chapter are all made up. Also I know you guys hate Sam, believe me we're on the same boat here so don't hate me lol. Next chapter will be in Britt's POV.**


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

_Britt's POV_

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?!"

Santana was already on her feet, ready to smack down the uninvited guest. Those were the same words she used when you first showed up in her apartment and you smiled at the memory. The only thing missing was the wooden spatula she used to threaten you with.

"Brittany, I'm here to take you home." The other blonde said, surprising you. She was supposed to come in three weeks as promised but seeing her standing there fully clothed with functioning limbs confused you even more. You stared at her quizzically as she took a few strides along the swimming pool edge, wondering if she had arrived on Earth for a while and learned to control her feet before she came here.

"Don't you dare come any closer," The brunette warned, squaring her shoulders as Lisa approached. This protective side of her made you question everything you had done in the past week―online dating and meeting possible soulmates―as Tina's voice repeated in your head like a broken record player.

"San, it's okay." You whispered, rubbing her arm and she melted into your touch, but not completely relaxed. The earlier headache disappeared as soon as your hand felt the heat of her skin.

She turned around, facing you with a frown. "She literally just appeared out of nowhere like thirty seconds ago and you claimed that she's your sister? How did you even know how she looked like in the first place?"

"Of course I know how my sister looks like, she's my _sister_." You said, finding her question rather strange.

"Are you going to talk like I'm not here?" Lisa interrupted, standing close enough to hear the conversation. She had an annoyed look on her face, impatiently tapping her foot on the floor.

"You've seen her human form before?" Santana asked, ignoring her and then it hit you how you could recognize your sister because as much as you could recall, you never had. "You told me you looked different before you came here, so your 'sister' should look different too. Then how would you know how her human form looked like?"

Santana had a point, but you were as confused as she was. Your brain went completely blank as another headache coming your way, slowly throbbing as you thought of a response but came up with nothing. You sat back down on the recliner, face buried in your hands. "I― I don't know…"

"That's probably the spell."

You lowered your hands to take a good look at your sister. "What?"

Santana, still standing protectively on your side, threw a sceptical glance at her. "You have ten seconds to start explaining."

The other blonde sighed before crossing her arms over her chest and started, "Did you really think Dad would let you go that easily? He was one step ahead of you when you told him you wanted to come to Earth to find your soulmate and met Lady Bug before you and I did. I found out yesterday when I walked past her by hearing her sing about this to a plant."

"Who's Lady Bug?"

"An old wizard who helped you to get here."

"In a giant glowing ball of light?" Santana laughed bitterly, still not trusting Lisa who you claimed to be your sister. It still hadn't come to you how you could recognize her as your sister, despite the hard effort of trying to find her existence in your memory.

"Back at our home planet there are devices that could teleport people to go anywhere with a click of a button but you wanted an adventure, instead of using, I quote, 'this little piece of technology that does nothing but make people fatter'." You smiled, because that sounded like the kind of thing you'd say every once in a while. She fished out a small gadget from her jeans pocket and handed it to you but Santana halted your hand from reaching it.

"It could be dangerous," The brunette half-whispered, the warmth of her hand worked its wonders on absorbing the headache. It was the first time you had three headaches in one day, all emerged within ten minutes and somehow Santana had healed you.

"Can you give me some time alone with my sister?" She opened her mouth to protest but the look you gave her was enough to make her give in and she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, silently asking if you're sure. You just nodded and watch her turned on her heels, showing the 'I'm watching you' hand gesture to Lisa who just rolled her eyes in response before walking inside, leaving you with your sister. "Tell me more about her and this… spell."

"You see, Lady Bug is nice but she would never turn down money, especially when it comes in a huge amount. I had to force her to talk since she had a client confidentiality agreement or whatever the hell it's called. The spell is one of the forbidden ancient spells that makes the victim forget about their intention by putting thoughts in their head that will urge them to stop whatever they're planning to do. This usually will result in small headaches and dizziness, sometimes death. Does that sound familiar to you?"

You nodded, remembering the times when sudden thoughts of ditching the plan to find your soulmate came into your head involuntarily, often followed by minor headaches. It only attacked you when you were thinking of home and your parents. Even thinking about _that_ made you a little dizzy.

"But even if you survived the spell, there's still a downside of it. The victims will lose a big part of themselves. In your case, you'll lose your feeling to love and be loved." She continued and sat next to you on the recliner before grabbing your hand in her own and squeezed it gently. "Which is why I came here to take you home and make her stop the spell before it gets worse."

"Why can't I remember all this?!" You exclaimed exasperatedly. If Lisa was telling the truth, you should at least recollect a tiny bit of something but nothing came back, everything was the way it was before. All there was in your head was vague shadows of your childhood, family and close friends but zero memory of you meeting Lady Bug with your sister. You knew you came here with the other blonde's help, but the hows and whys didn't show up in your brain.

"That's the part of the spell; some of your memory was wiped out and replaced with new ones. Half of the things you told that woman here was probably untrue."

"Her name is Santana." You mumbled, not liking the way she called the Latina who had been incessantly confusing your own feelings. Minutes ago you were inches away from kissing her for the second time but disturbed by Lisa's sudden appearance. Not that you weren't disappointed for not being able to taste those full lips again, but if you did kiss her you might question your real intention of coming here for the umpteenth time.

"Please Britt, let's go home and fix this." The short haired girl pleaded.

"How could dad do this to me?" You huffed, tears began welling in your eyes. You didn't expect it would turn out this way, how could he be so mean towards his own daughter? Having the right soulmate―especially from another planet―was a rare topic in daily conversations back at home but did he not want to see you happy? All your life you had been the perfect daughter that he was proud of, but how would making your own decision change that?

Lisa seemed to sense your inner struggle and sighed deeply. "You know him, he won't let you get away until he gets what he wanted. You shouldn't have believed him giving you a chance to look for your soulmate in the first place. I wish I had known about his sick plan sooner.

"What about mom, did she know any of this?" You knew Mom would be on Dad's side but you were intrigued.

The other blonde alien just nodded, not bothering to explain any further and you understood immediately. Mom was the kind who didn't care much and let her husband do all the decision making for their two daughters. At most times you would look for her motherly comfort or his wisdom-filled advice but now you couldn't help but feel betrayed by the people who were supposed to support and love you no matter what.

After a few seconds of dreadful silence, you asked, "Why didn't I know how to use my human feet when I came here?"

"That's normal for a first timer," She chuckled.

"Have you been to Earth before? You seem to know your human body very well."

"This is my third time, actually." She said, her darker shade of blue eyes met your sad ones. "And Britt, if you were wondering how we look like back home, we don't look different. Whatever the spell Lady Bug put on you has clearly messed up your head."

"I don't understand,"

"We are humanoid species, but on our planet we aren't called humans. We're called Stars. That's how you recognized me earlier." Your sister explain, shoving more information you should have known by heart. Your head hurt, but not the usual headache that had been attacking more frequently lately. Lisa stood up, tugging your hand, encouraging you to do the same. "The sooner we get home, the greater chance you'll get your memory back."

"No." You said in a firm tone and pulled your hand away from her grasp. Sure, there was a lot to process after Lisa had dropped the truth bomb on you but you didn't want your dad or the spell to be the reason you give up on what your heart truly desired.

"This is a wasted effort, Brittany." She sighed, exhaustion was evident in her features. She knew how hard headed you could be.

"Give me another week. I just… I need to make sure." Of what, you had yet to decide.

Lisa hesitated, but by the look on your face she knew how badly you wanted this mission to be successful. "Fine. I'll be back next Saturday."

"Thank you, you're the best!" You hugged her smaller frame, even though she was a year older than you.

"But if you want me to come before that, just press this button." She handed you a silver ring with a small diamond cut shaped button on top. On a single glance it looked just like a normal engagement ring. "It will send a signal to mine and I will come instantly."

Lisa took out the device she had shown to you not a long time ago from her pocket and typed in codes on the small screen before a black, circular hole appeared in front of her, which you guessed must be the portal she used to come here earlier that night. It was big enough to fit her size from head to toe although from the side it was as thin as paper and even with the spell Lady Bug had put you on, you could tell how advanced the technology really was. She flashed a tight lipped smile in your direction before walking towards the opening.

"Wait," You stopped her just as a leg disappeared in the black hole. "How will I know if I have found the one?"

"To be honest, I don't know. That's up to you." She shrugged. Her short response had rendered you speechless while the gears turned in your head. Before you had the chance to ask what she meant, she stepped into the portal and both she and the round hole vanished into thin air, never be seen again. For now.

Your mind wandered back to the time at the club when you asked Santana's friends the same question you just asked Lisa, focusing on a particular answer. With only one week left, you weren't sure if you had enough time to finish what you started.

Santana was pacing in the kitchen by the time you entered the apartment, silently rubbing your arm to keep warm. She noticed your presence in the room and halted, before quickly scanning if Lisa was there behind you. Her expression changed from alert to relief.

"You're staying?"

"Yeah..." You breathed shakily, "I still have to find my soulmate, remember?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness. I think this chapter was a bit sloppy because there's a lot of dialogues and my English sucks haha.**

**In chapter 5 Julz19 said in their review about Britt's parents are the reason she gets sick and since then I was like oh shit but yay you figured it out :) **

**As for the questions about why Britt looked sad after seeing Sam at the club, it will be explained later. Next chapter will be back to San's POV. We're near the end of the story guys. I appreciate your reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

The next day, you woke up earlier than you liked on a Sunday but the adrenaline from last night when Brittany's alien sister came to visit was still running in your veins. While they talked you took the time to think of the past week; how you had changed ever since the blonde came into your life. After making sure Brittany was still asleep you decided to go to the nearest grocery store since your fridge was nearly empty and filled the cart to the brim with every food you laid your eyes on.

You prepared breakfast that was enough for a family of ten. You didn't know what kind of breakfast Brittany would like since she started going out, dating different people every night so she woke up pretty late the following day, so you made a bit of everything, despite the slight headache from last night's drinking at the club. Her sudden change of mood after seeing Sam was still a giant question mark in your head and you made a mental note to ask her about it soon.

About half an hour later the blonde beauty walked in the kitchen, yawning as you sipped the steaming black coffee in your mug―it was your favourite hangover remedy. Your eyes glued to her exposed stomach as she stretched her arms above her head, rising the too-small tank top a few inches upwards. Having a crush on the alien girl was unexpected but you let the fee… feel… _feelings_ aside because you knew it was a lost cause. Once she found her soulmate she would be out of your life. She poured herself a cup and added some milk, before taking a seat right in front of you at the table.

The rest of breakfast, or should you say lunch, was filled with silence, except for the sounds of cutlery occasionally hitting the china. You had a lot to ask about last night but seeing Brittany's face frowning every now and then was enough to express her already crowded thoughts. The whole 'dad put a spell on her' thing was clearly fucked up and you couldn't imagine how she was feeling right now, knowing she had a selfish, wicked parent while the other one was equally selfish, agreeing to whatever her husband had to say without thinking much. Everything that happened to her life sounded like it came out of a horribly written, trashy soap opera on TV.

You let her use the computer to contact with future dates since she didn't have a cell phone so seeing her walk out of the mini library slash office was not uncommon. It had become her daily routine to spend about an hour every day to reply to the messages whether she agreed to meet other potential dates but since she was seeing Sam, she had stopped approving other requests.

"I was chatting with Sam just now. He asked if I wanted to go out this evening." She said, sitting next to you on the couch. That explained why she used the computer.

"Oh, okay. Are you going?" You asked, turning the TV volume down.

The last couple of hours was pure torture for Brittany but she didn't say it out loud. She liked Sam; he was sweet to her but there was no chemistry between them. The impulse making her think she wanted to see him again wasn't there but compared to other dates she had gone to in the past week, he was the most tolerable one. The only reason she agreed to meet him today was to deliver what she failed to say last night at the club.

"Yeah, I am." was her only answer.

"Cool," you said impassively. You wished for a conversation, but not an awkward one and this topic was the last thing you wanted to talk about.

* * *

It was almost nine and Brittany was still out doing God knows what with that guy. They could be hanging out at his apartment at the moment while he tried to hide his boner seeing the blonde in that dress. _You_ bought her that dress. Or he could confidently show off his size and lure her to sleep with him. Why the hell were you imagining them having sex?!

Groaning in frustration, you decided to call a friend, hoping for a distraction from thinking about a particular blue eyed blonde. "Up for a drink?"

"_It's Sunday night."_ The voice on the other end replied.

"See you at Dalton's in 15." You said and ended the call, before throwing the device on your bed to look for something to wear.

The walk to the bar was short since it was only a couple of blocks away and the jacket did very little to warm your body in the chilly night. There weren't much patrons inside since it was a work night, only a few lonely men looking for a quiet time with their best friend that came in a form of beer and heartbroken ladies downing their third glass of vodka, just like you were planning to have. You made a beeline towards the counter where Puck was waiting, the beer in his palm was almost finished.

He noticed your arrival and ordered another beer as you made yourself comfortable on the stool. You rolled your eyes at his choice of drink but accepted it anyway as you shrugged off your jacket and draped it over the back of the chair. "I was hoping to have a drink of something stronger."

"We both got work tomorrow, let's not have anything too heavy." Puck reprimanded kindly, which was against his nature that liked to get drunk. His weary expression was hard to not notice, especially with the prominent bags under his bloodshot eyes.

Unlike you, he had a struggling job as a mechanic at a local tyre shop while you frequently take breaks from work just to annoy your asshole father and still get bigger pay checks a month than he did. Sometimes you were ashamed of yourself because of that.

"Thanks for meeting me on a short notice." You finally said, avoiding his gaze.

"Anything for my lesbro," He smiled and finished his beer, before turning his attention to you. "So, what's wrong?"

"Why do you think there's something wrong? Can't I have drinks with a friend?" Anxiety was evident in your voice and he caught it immediately.

"No one clever enough ever goes to a bar on a Sunday night unless they have problems. And you could have come here alone but you asked for my company, which is a universal sign for 'I need someone to talk to'."

"Fuck, I'm never good at this." You breathed, internally thanking him for being so patient with you. "But yes, I do have something that I want to talk about."

"I'm all ears."

"You know what happened to my parents, right?" When he nodded, you continued. "I kind of promised myself to not get attached with anyone so I wouldn't end up like them. It's silly―It has been years and I still live by that promise."

You paused, feeling a weight had been lifted off your shoulders. You rarely opened up about yourself but to Quinn, and just a couple of days ago you told Brittany about your dad. Now, with Puck was added to the list of people you trusted, you felt relieved for letting it all out.

"The past week had been… different, for the lack of better word. I never thought I would be able to feel―"

"How to love again?" He took the words right out of your mouth and smirked knowingly. You didn't know how he knew, but you were grateful nonetheless because talking about feelings wasn't your forte. If it was a subject in high school, you would instantly fail without even trying.

The double doors of the bar was opened and a head of blonde hair walked inside, straight towards the other end of the counter. You didn't bother to look around but at the half empty beer in your hands until a strong, gag inducing cologne passing behind you, invaded your nose. Glancing sideways, you saw a familiar face belonged to the one and only Sam with a woman on his lap, laughing at some joke he told her. That woman wasn't Brittany.

Furious, you jumped off the stool leaving Puck confused and watched you walked away. You neared the oblivious blonde, as if on cue the woman got off his lap to go to the bathroom and the next thing you realized your hands were grasping the collar area of his shirt. His mouth looked even bigger up close, compared to his profile picture on the online dating site which you thought was photoshopped to make him appear desirable but ew, not at all.

His eyes bulged, cowering at your sudden attack. "Why aren't you with Brittany? Where is she?!"

You asked the right question, even with the dreading, inevitable feeling towards a certain someone. You wanted to know why he was here without the woman he was supposed to be on a date with. At least, like you told yourself on the night she emerged in your apartment naked―the sight you wouldn't forget―you would allow yourself see someone else get their happy ending.

"I dropped her home a minute ago, who are you?!" He stammered, looking actually terrified like he was about to wet his pants any second.

Puck rushed to your side, attempting to remove your hands off Sam with little effort. "Santana, calm down."

"Is this what you do? Cheating on her behind her back?" You spat angrily, alarmed of his hidden intentions. You weren't even sure if they're official _yet_ to call it 'cheating'.

"No―"

"Do you like Brittany?" The question just came out of your mouth before you could think about it, cutting his sentence short.

"Yes I do but―"

"Lady, please take this fight outside, you're scaring my customers." The manager of the bar appeared out of nowhere, and just then you realized the growing numbers of eyes staring at the commotion, some even recorded the scene with their camera phone.

You ignored the old man, focusing on the shaking human fish in your hold. "What do you see in her?"

"I see… an angel. She's one of the most beautiful women I have ever met in my life, I swear. But there's―"

"What about her eyes?!" Again, these spontaneous words made themselves known, not giving Sam the chance to finish his sentence.

"Why are you asking me these questions?!" He nearly yelled and turned to face Puck, who still stood beside you, his arms were folded on his chest watching the scene unfold. "Dude, help me out!"

"Answer me!" You jerked the material of his shirt, almost ripping it if you pulled it with a little more force.

Puck gulped, thinking it was enough already. "San―"

"They're like normal eyes! I don't know what you want me to say."

"So you― you don't see the bright ring?"

"What are you talking about?" To say he was baffled was an understatement, he looked at you as if you were an escaped lunatic from a heavily guarded correctional facility.

You loosened your hold on his shirt and eventually your arms dropped to your sides. Without further explanation, you snatched your jacket from the chair and ran out of the bar, leaving Sam who just slid down to the floor. Puck, on the other hand, watched your retreating figure disappeared behind the front door and chuckled to himself before walking back towards his previous spot at the counter and ordered another beer.

One more drink wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Minutes later you were back to the safety of your apartment building, the night had gone slightly off track than what you had planned beforehand. There was a shadow of doubt following your every move, feeding off your negative thoughts of how this 'friendship' with Brittany would end. You were well aware of the developing feelings towards the blonde but honestly you didn't know how to deal with it.

She came here with a purpose which was to find her soulmate and you were living a life where that shit didn't exist. You believed it didn't. And there was no way you could be the one she was looking for. You almost laughed out loud at the idea of Brittany's soulmate―out of a gazillion humans and other living creatures roaming in the universe that you didn't know existed―could be _you_.

As you stepped out of the elevator, you took notice of the other person's presence and remembered Sam said about dropping her home during your encounter with him earlier.

"Britt?"

She looked up to the source of your voice and let out a content sigh, before blushing as she looked down at her feet. "I forgot to bring my key…"

"I can see that," You said and neared the door with a key in hand, before starting a poor attempt at small talk. "How was uhm, your date?"

"It went well, better than what I expected."

Your brows furrowed, thinking what she could mean by that. As soon as the door was unlocked, you pushed it open and went inside to turn the lights on as Brittany followed closely behind. You had been restless the whole day and you didn't want to repeat the same thing for more days to come while the blonde alien was still here. Since she was staying (with you) on Earth temporarily, the least you could do was to make her visit worthwhile.

"There's something I need to―"

"I want to say something―"

You and her spoke at the same time, making the mixed sentences sounded incoherent. You wanted to tell her about your encounter with Sam, being extra touchy feely with another woman when he was obviously dating Brittany and didn't seem guilty about it. It might upset her but she deserved to know the truth about the man she was dating who could possibly be her soulmate. You internally cringed at that thought.

"You go first―"

"After you―"

You didn't sure who said which, but feeling your own cheeks heat up, you immediately said, "Let's start with you."

"Okay…" She let out a nervous laugh before walking forward, closer to you. The ring around her dilated pupils was like a norm now since it wasn't the first time you saw it. The proximity was making your heartbeat pick up until her warmth breath hit your skin, your beating heart stopped. "Actually, this would be easier than to say it out loud."

Then you felt her lips on yours.

**A/N: One more chapter to go. Any ideas / requests for a new story?**

**All mistakes are mine, English is not my native language.**


	10. Finale

**X**

Your initial thought the second her lips touched your own was _what the fuck?_

Then your eyes fluttered close, responding to the kiss. Your mouth moved on its own, dancing along the blonde's lips as you followed her lead. She's a good kisser, you noted. The previous kiss you shared with her before didn't feel this addicting.

"_This is wrong,"_ you said in your head, but your body seemed to think otherwise as you unconsciously took a step back and leaned against the door. The way Brittany kissed you was desperate, almost animalistic as if she was looking for some sort of release.

There was an indescribable feeling in your stomach, creeping up to your chest. It wasn't the usual urge you always felt when you kissed someone, the kind you wanted to rip the other person's clothes off and fuck her senseless. This time it felt alien, something you had never experienced before. _"This feels right,"_

An image of your parents yelling at each other's throat flashed before your eyes. One counsellor after another, "we're on our break" excuses, and lastly their divorce was finalized with a sign on a piece of paper. When a pale hand began to move its way up to cup your cheek, your eyes snapped open realizing what you were doing.

"Wait, stop," You reluctantly pushed her body off of you, brushing the screaming desire to taste her again. She pulled away, her cheeks blushing and eyes bright, looking at you expectantly. "What about Sam? I thought you liked him?"

"I did, but just as friends. I just told him tonight that I don't think he's the one for me." She admitted before leaning forward again.

You stopped her before she could lean any further and looked everywhere but her, unable to meet her eyes. "I can't do this."

Her brows frowned quizzically. "What?"

"Whatever _this_ is," You exasperatedly gestured your hand, pointing between yourself and Brittany. "I can't."

"I'm in lo―"

"Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence," You almost yelled, your sudden outburst startling her. The L word triggered the demons within you to break free after years of being trapped. It shouldn't end this way, you always knew that you had anger management problems but she didn't deserve to face your wrath.

The blonde's lips trembled as her blue welled with tears. "When I kissed you the first time, did you feel it?"

You didn't have to ask what did she mean by 'it'. "No."

With that, she pulled the door open, pushing you out of the way and ran out. You didn't stop her, instead you shut the door close. Your back slid down the door until your bottom touched the cold hardwood floor, listening to her pace quieted down as she reached the end of the hallway. You had no idea where she went nor did you try to think of where she could be headed to. Staring off into the distance, the only thing in your mind was;

"_I'm in love with you too,"_

* * *

Another week passed, your dad would surely breathe out fire the next time you walk into the office building for not coming to work for two weeks straight. The lack of phone calls explained otherwise, though. Maybe he didn't care about you as much as you didn't care about him and the job.

You were a little grateful for the isolation because you haven't thought of any reasons if anyone asked about your extra week of absence. There must be a billion e-mails you had to attend to and although you could take care of them from home, you just couldn't use the computer without thinking of a particular blonde.

Thoughts of work were instantly pushed aside when you heard padded footsteps from behind and spun your head fast, meeting a pair of blue eyes that you missed the most. This time, they looked sad and her presence didn't light up the room like it used to.

You straighten your back, alarmed. "How the hell did you get in?"

"I used one of these," Brittany stated, holding up a small device that you once saw her sister had and flashed a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Pretty cool, huh?"

You didn't respond as your eyes fixated back on the TV even though you barely paid attention to whatever was on the screen. Her sudden emergence was indeed surprising and you weren't prepared for anything she had to say. You didn't expect her to come back at all after the passionate kiss you shared that ended with the blonde almost confessing her feelings but you managed to stop her before she could finish.

"I got my memory back." She broke the silence.

"Good for you." You said bitterly.

"Turns out, before Lady Bug sent me here, she had a vision about―"

"Sam?" You cut her off and saw her tense from the corner of your eye.

"―Us." Brittany clarified, "She knew about this all along, but she didn't tell me the specifics."

You rose from your position on the couch, turning your body towards the blonde alien and crossed your arms. "Why are you here anyway?"

In the meantime, Brittany's tentative steps didn't go unnoticed as she spoke. "I just wanted to explain myself because you never gave me the chance to. There was a reason why I chose you in the first place. It wasn't actually me, my consciousness did."

"You sure it wasn't one of the wizard's infamous spells that made you do that?"

"No. I could feel it within me. Now that I got my memory back, I remember everything."

There was a huge part of you wanting to believe her but the possibility of you and her _could be_ soulmates prevented other imminent thoughts. You studied her quietly, letting her continue.

"I know that we have known each other for not more than a week but it really was the best week I had in my entire life and I'm not talking about the different dates I had every night." A tear rolled down her cheek as the distance between you and her, or lack thereof, became smaller before she took your hand and held it palm down on her chest. "Can you feel that? That's how it is every time I'm with you."

You gasped and took her free hand, putting it on your chest where your heart mirrored her fast beats. "I thought I'm the only one."

If there were other people in the room they would have thought you and Brittany were groping each other's boobs, judging by her hand placement on you and yours on her. She must have seen the glow in your eyes and pulled her hand away from your chest but kept a hand of yours in her grasp. "We can work this out, if you let me."

"What about your dad?" You didn't know if it was the right time to bring up the topic of her dad after Brittany poured her heart out but it seemed appropriate considering the blonde alien was here on Earth because of him being selfish.

"He was glad when I came home without anyone and immediately started to discuss about marriage. If he knew I snuck out to meet you today, he'd be _so_ pissed. He's probably on his way to see Lady Bug as we speak to put me on a spell again."

"That asshole," You chuckled, finally the walls were lowered down.

She laughed along and you sensed the room brighten, failing to notice her outstretched arms coming your way. Your hesitancy was obvious as she hugged you but it melted away when you felt the warmth of her body.

"He's wrong, you know," She half whispered, holding you close in her arms. "When he said there's no such thing as soulmates."

Her words struck you deep, because that's the same thing you had believed in. But now, the inevitable feelings towards Brittany were out in the open and you were still scared to say it out loud because of the weight of your past that you had been carrying.

"Where have you been this whole time?" You sighed into the crook of her neck, for the first time in years you felt free―free from the confines of your past.

Brittany smiled at your question, understanding the hidden meaning behind it and kissed the side of your head. There were no promises of what the future would hold, but having her in your life was enough to remind you that despite your belief, soulmates _did_ exist and you had found yours. You and Brittany were the living proof. The thought itself was terrifying but you wouldn't let yourself being tied down anymore by a stupid mistake made by your parents ruin your future.

"I was on another planet, that's all."

**A/N: A little short, but this is where I originally planned to end this story but since you guys want more, I can only give you an epilogue* after this chapter. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.**

**A/N 2 (you don't have to read this lol): There's this online note website called jotminder . com where I keep most of my unfinished random stories / ideas on (probably hundreds of 'em, after years of writing), the website is down for some unknown reason so there's no way I can retrieve all my notes back. The purpose of having an online storage is for back up, you know? I don't have the original copies of the notes because I transferred everything online from my old laptop. There's nothing important anyway but I'm still sad (T^T)**

_***EDITED, I wrote 'prologue' at first, thanks to anon who pointed it out. **_


End file.
